


Malec x Maserati: It's Not A Fetish!  (Except It Definitely Is)

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Malec Anniversary Bash 2020 [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec has a car fetish, Bit of Facefucking, Blowjobs, Car Sex, Deep Throating, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Teasing, Thirsty Husbands, marking kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Alec is insistent that it isn't a fetish.  He just...really likes his car.Magnus knows the truth.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Malec x Maserati
Series: Malec Anniversary Bash 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780102
Comments: 9
Kudos: 230





	Malec x Maserati: It's Not A Fetish!  (Except It Definitely Is)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Anon: Alec, fucked to the point of incoherency on the Maserati COMBINED with this prompt from a-very-gay-spider: For the Malec Anniversary Bash, can you do one for MalecxMaserati (it's you have the BEST WRITINGS) LOVE YOU
> 
> ...well, not like you had to twist my arm to write more yummy Malec x Maserati!!

  
“We are not fucking on my car,” Alec said, looking up at Magnus with raised eyebrows. He glanced back down at the Maserati and gave it an affectionate pat by the headlight. "She’s freshly washed.“ 

  
Magnus snorted. "You say that like I couldn’t make sure she was clean in a heartbeat.” His eyes trailed up Alec’s legs, enjoying the decidedly short shorts Alexander had decided to wear for their beach day. He licked his lips. 

  
“No, Magnus,” Alec said, narrowing his eyes. "No more defiling my car.“ 

  
"I thought,” Magnus drawled, stepping closer, hooking his finger in the edge of Alec’s shorts, giving them a small tug. "That was the point of the car, darling? Was that I could spread you out on it and suck you off, then fuck you until you’re screaming.“ 

  
Alec exhaled hard through his nose and narrowed his eyes at Magnus. "Stop trying to seduce me.” 

  
“Why?” Magnus asked innocently. "Is it working?“ 

  
Alec rolled his eyes. "Don’t play coy. You aren’t as good at it as you think.” 

  
Magnus gasped, his eyes wide, utterly affronted. _"Alexander._ How dare you. I am _teasing_ , not playing coy, there is a difference.“ 

  
Alec snorted and raised his eyebrows. "And what difference in that?” 

  
Magnus hummed, trailing the finger hooked in Alec’s shorts along the line of them, teasing at the hair under his belly button, pressing into one of the dark hickies he had left there yesterday, just to see Alec shudder. "The difference, my darling. Is one of those will result in you getting a spectacular blowjob, and the other…“

  
"Oh for…” Alec cursed and reached out to grab Magnus by the hips, yanking him in close. "Fuck, fine, just touch me.“ 

  
Magnus smirked, pleased, and leaned in for a kiss, sucking on Alec’s lower lip before he kissed him properly, pushing him to lean back against the Maserati. 

  
"My car had better be fucking spotless, Magnus,” Alec growled, spreading his legs to let Magnus step between them, groaning as the car lept to life under him, the vibrations making him arch and his dick harden even faster. _"Fuck…“_ he whined. 

  
"Look at you,” Magnus purred. "An offering, all laid out for me to feast on, aren’t you?“ 

  
"Bit young for a pagan god, aren’t you?” Alec quipped and shuddered when Magnus snapped him naked a second later. " _Fuck._ “ The warm metal of the car and the faint rumbles of the engine were enough to have him fully hard, his cock curved against his belly. 

  
"You are better than any magazine spread ever taken,” Magnus promised him, stepping back for a moment to admire his handiwork. He licked his lips and trailed a finger up Alec’s dick, watching it twitch with a smirk. "Now, shall I make good on what I promised you, or would you like to sass me some more?“ 

  
Alec whined and let his head fall back, resting against the hood of the car. "You like it when I sass you.” 

  
“I like you period,” Magnus corrected easily enough, wrapping a hand around Alec’s cock, pressing in as close to him as he dared. He pressed a kiss to Alec’s navel, and then to the marks under his belly button with a smirk. 

  
“You have a fetish,” Alec growled, groaning loudly when Magnus sank his teeth into one of the still-sensitive marks. "Magnus!“ 

  
"Don’t act like you don’t love it,” Magnus grumbled, glancing down at the way precome was drooling from the head of Alec’s cock. "My naughty little nephilim.“ 

  
Alec groaned and clenched his eyes shut for a second. "That shouldn’t be sexy, Magnus. Why the hell is that sexy?” 

  
“We’re about to have sex on the roof of your car because you have a fetish you won’t admit to,” Magnus said, leaning down to lick a slow stripe up his cock. "I’m going to suck you off, then fuck you until you’re screaming for me. I’m pretty sure you aren’t a good judge of what is and isn’t sexy, Alexander.“ 

  
"I am too!” Alec protested, opening his eyes to stare at Magnus with a scowl. "After all, I know you’re the sexiest ever.“ 

  
Magnus huffed, even though he felt his cheeks heat at the blunt statement from his husband. "Well, now I have to give you a truly world-class blowjob for a compliment like that.” He leaned down and licked across the tip of Alec’s cock, tasting him with a groan before he wrapped his lips around Alec and bobbed his head, swallowing him all of the way down in an easy motion. 

  
Alec shouted, wordless and desperate, as Magnus pinned his hips to the car and deep throated him, easy as you please, swallowing around the tip of his cock, making his whole body shake. He whined, straining against the hold Magnus had on him, but like this, he couldn’t move, he wouldn’t be able to do more until _Magnus_ let him. After an eternity like that, making him tremble and shake against the car, Magnus slowly started to bob his head again. 

  
Magnus focused on getting his boyfriend off in truly spectacular style, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked hard, swallowing around the head of his cock eagerly. Alec was shuddering and whining under him, barely able to keep himself still, but Magnus couldn’t blame him since he was being held in place. 

  
But he wanted to see his shadowhunter completely fall apart and this was the best way to make that happen. 

  
Alec bit down another whine as Magnus drove him closer and closer to the edge with every swallow and suck. His fingers dug into the vibrating metal beneath him and fuck if all of it wasn’t doing it for him. "Magnus, fuck, please…“ 

  
Magnus pulled his lips off of Alexander with an obscene pop, licking them easily as he smirked up at his shadowhunter. "Something that you want, darling? Something, _perhaps,_ that you like?” 

  
Alec reached out and tangled his fingers into Magnus’ hair, giving a small tug on the strands to check that this was all right, before forcing Magnus’ lips back towards his cock. "More,“ he demanded, his voice hoarse. "Want to come with your mouth on me, and then I want you to fuck me.” 

  
Magnus hummed in pleasure, nuzzling Alec’s cock, pressing soft kisses to it, licking at the tip, and smirking at the jolts of pleasure he could see rock Alec’s body. "I would be happy to, darling.“ Shifting so he could leave just the tip of Alec’s cock on his tongue, he dropped his glamor and wrapped one hand around the one Alec still had tangled in his hair. 

  
An explosive moan escaped from Alec and Magnus smirked, giving his hand another tug, urging him to take exactly what it was that he wanted. When Alec pulled him down, forcing him to swallow his husband's cock all the way down, Magnus moaned and closed his eyes, letting Alec control the pace. 

  
"Fuck you’re so beautiful,” Alec moaned, rocking his hips up and into Magnus’ mouth, pulling him down into every thrust. The hand on his hip reassured him that if Magnus needed him to stop he would, so Alec focused on fucking his mouth, just like he wanted. "Can’t wait to have you inside me, Magnus, fuck, gonna feel so good, make such a mess of me, aren’t you?“ 

  
Magnus groaned, his eyes fluttering, even as he struggled to keep them open so he could stare at Alexander. Alec always loved seeing his cat eyes like this, and Magnus was nothing if determined to drive him wild. He sucked hard, humming around Alec’s cock, just to see his entire body shaking and another shout to escape his mouth. 

  
"Magnus, fuck, fuck,” Alec panted, fucking up and into Magnus’ face, tightening his fingers in Magnus’ hair. "Please, I’m gonna…“ 

  
Magnus moaned and sucked harder, focusing on teasing Alec with his tongue the exact way he preferred, making him shout his name again, his thighs tensing, hanging right at the edge. Meeting Alec’s wild eyes, Magnus reached up with his free hand and dug his nails into Alec’s thigh, dragging them down in a hard scratch over the hickies he had left last night. 

  
Alec came with a strangled scream of Magnus’ name, his entire body overloaded in pleasure as he kept himself buried deep into Magnus’ mouth before sagging back against the car, panting hard, barely able to be heard over the rumble and purr of the engine. _"Shit,”_ he breathed when Magnus finally pulled away from him and licked his lips with a smirk. 

  
“Beautiful,” Magnus praised, looking down at Alec’s spread and flushed body against the cherry red of the car. "You’re going to look even better once I’m done with you.“ 

  
"Right,” Alec groaned, hoarse. 

  
~!~

  
Two hours later, Magnus smirked and took in the sight of his husband, his eyes glazed, his chest heaving, his stomach a mess from not one, but two orgasms, and his limbs still trembling. He’d offered to ease some of the oversensitivity for Alec, but based on the desperate shake of his head, Magnus figured he was enjoying how it felt with the vibrations of the car. 

  
“Back,” Alec cleared his throat, his voice hoarse. He blinked hard and glanced at Magnus, focusing on him after a minute. "Back home. Monthly drives. Yeah?"

  
Magnus laughed, his head falling back as he reached out and gave Alec’s freshly marked thigh a pat. "Monthly drives are something I am happy to promise, Alexander.” 

  
Alec exhaled hard and shivered. "Good,“ he breathed, swallowing again. _**"Good.”**_

  
“Besides,” Magnus added brightly. "I have to introduce you to the glory that is road head! A world of delights awaits, Alexander, even with your car fetish!" 

  
"Not a fetish,” Alec protested, huffing. "Just…a _thing."_

  
Magnus snorted again. "That _thing,_ darling, is called a fetish.” 

  
Alec grinned, smiling at Magnus. "Whatever you say babe."

  
Magnus hummed, pleased at winning the "argument” this time. "I say you have about an hour before I want my turn against the car."

  
Alec’s dick twitched, painfully, and he groaned. "Oh fuck you.” 

  
Magnus smirked, winking at Alec. "That rather is the point, darling."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Gift moodboard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736790) by [high_warlock_of_brooklyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/high_warlock_of_brooklyn/pseuds/high_warlock_of_brooklyn)




End file.
